There is a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal device, which is such as follows: providing a switching element (for example, TFTs), pixel electrodes, etc. on one of a pair of glass substrates; providing a counter electrode etc. on the other one of the glass substrates and, thereafter, laminating the two glass substrates via a spacer; next, injecting liquid crystal into a space between the two glass substrates to form a liquid crystal layer and, thereafter, laminating polarizing plates onto surfaces of the two glass substrates to obtain a liquid crystal panel; finally, mounting a lighting device including, for example, a plurality of cold cathode tubes as a light source to the liquid crystal panel.
The above-explained process of manufacturing the liquid crystal device can include a step of detecting inferiority by operating various kinds of inspection at predetermined timings. For example, in the inspection after forming the liquid crystal layer, presence or absence of display inferiority is inspected by placing a pair of polarizing plates for inspection in a manner holding the two glass substrates therebetween, lighting a backlight for inspection, and driving the switching element.
In such an inspection step, if, for example, the liquid crystal layer has a foreign substance that has entered therein, the light strikes the foreign substance contained in the liquid crystal layer and is diffusely reflected so that the luminance point defect, which is luminant in spite that black is displayed, is detected. The luminance point defect extremely reduces the display quality and decreases the yield rate of manufacture.
To compensate such a luminance point defect, a method disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 is known. The method disclosed in Patent Document 1 is as follows: form a concavity process portion in a vicinity of a surface of a transparent substrate on the incident side located on an irradiation path of irradiation light that irradiates a pixel in which the luminance point defect has been occurred; and processing a side face and a bottom face of the concavity process portion into rough surfaces to form a light diffusing area.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 04-301617